Birds and Rabbits
by Casey0449
Summary: Sam is a bird/human who can travel through worlds. what happens when she is kidnapped and brought to Wonderland.  A prequal to A New Game.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and felt myself fall. Spreading my wings, I glided to a tree and landed. I looked around and decided that I had fallen into some woods in a different world. Sensing that the rift was closing I sat down on the branch and tucking my trusty backpack into a branch, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up it was just getting light out. Sighing, I slung my pack over my shoulder and flew down. I landed by a small creek. The quiet gurgling of the creek was making me very thirsty. Bending down, I looked into my reflection. My silver and red eyes reflected back at me. I pushed my dark red hair out of my face._ I really need to cut my hair._ I thought absently to myself. The water was nice and cool. _Must be somewhere in the past._ I guessed.

Suddenly I noticed that the woods were quiet. I couldn't even here the birds. Not making a sound, I stood up. Then I heard rustling. I turned toward the sound and saw a rabbit come out of the bushes. It was a white rabbit with glasses, red coat, and a pocket watch? I raised an eyebrow, this was definitely one of the strangest things I've ever seen.

"Hey rabbit," I greeted and sat down.

"Hello, you're supposed to follow me," he walked closer to me.

_Great, talking rabbit._ "Eh, I don't want to follow you."

"Oh well," suddenly there was a bright light and I felt myself getting lifted up.

"Hey, let go," I yelled.

"Please don't scream in my ear," a man said. I looked at him. The person was wearing the same thing as the rabbit was and he had white hair and, rabbit ears?

"I'll scream if I want to Dummkopf," I yelled in German. He flinched and almost dropped me. "Now where are you taking me?" I quietly asked.

"Do you have MPD?" he honestly asked.

"Yes, the person that was just yelling was Sam-two. Now you are dealing with Sam-one," I rolled my eyes, "Now tell me where you're taking me."

"I'm taking you to that hole," he pointed to the huge casum.

"When did that get there?" I asked partly to myself, "and why are you taking me there?"

"I really don't know how or when it got there; I only know that you need to fall into it."

"Ok, bring on the falling," I said sarcastically.

"You really aren't like Alice," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he jumped into the hole.

"Wow, this is one deep hole," I exclaimed. All I could see was the rabbit. I was half tempted to see if I could fly up when a wave of dizziness struck. I could feel something coming towards us, or we were going to it.

"Eh, I would have thought you would be screaming," the rabbit said.

"Nope. I don't scream when falling. Though I am kind of worried about being made a pancake," I turned so I was facing him, "So, what's your name?"

He looked shocked at my sudden question, "My name is Peter White," he smiled.

"Cool," I grinned. Suddenly, a light started coming towards us and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying in someone's bed. Sitting up, I winced at as a sharp pain shot through my head. "Shit," I ground my teeth together.

"Oh, you woke up," the rabbit, Peter, said.

"Yes I am awake, and thanks to you kidnapping me, I now have a damn headache," I shot. When I am in pain I have an even shorter temper than usual, plus I cuss.

"I'm sorry, but I needed you to come with me."

"Do I look like I freaking give a damn?" I growled.

"Please don't be mad. That makes me sad," his ears drooped down.

I sighed as the headache started going away. "I'm sorry that I made you upset. Can you tell me exactly where you brought me, and why you took me?"

"I brought you here because I love you!" he hugged me.

"Gah, get off me," I shoved him off.

"Don't you remember me?" he seemed confused.

"I've never seem you in my life," I assured.

He stood up. "Huh. That's a real problem," he then grabbed me under my chin and shoved a vial into my mouth, causing the blue liquid to flow down my throat. When it was all gone I suddenly felt real funny. Like I was trapped.

"What was that shit?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"That was the Medicine of Hearts. Now you have to stay and play the Game," he grinned.

"Oh shit, not another Game," I sobbed into my hands, "Why me."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I hate Games. The games I play always end up with idiots trying to kill me," I gave Peter a Death by Burning look.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone kill you," he backed up.

I sighed, "Whatever. Though, if someone does try and kill me then I will be the one to kill them."

"But why would you kill? You're an Outsider." he asked confused.

"Well, with all the shit I've been through, I've learned not to rely on people to do anything. So I fight all my own battles," I answered honestly, "and what's an Outsider?" I added.

"An Outsider is a person who isn't from Wonderland," he replied.

_Wonderland, why does that sound so familiar?_ I thought to myself. "Oh well," I stood up, "I'm going to go explore," I waved, already half way to the door.

"Don't leave, stay here," he rushed over to me.

"I don't want to stay, I want to leave," I walked out the door and right into someone. "Ow," I winced as I fell right on my butt.

"Heh, sorry," the person held out his hand to help me up. I let him.

"You dirty knight, don't touch Sam!" Peter growled.

"But I just washed," he laughed, "So how am I dirty?"

"Your still covered in bacteria," Peter pulled out a gun.

The man pushed me in front of him, like a shield. "I really don't appreciate people making me a shield," I turned and looked into his scarlet eyes, which were almost the same shade as Peter's.

"Aw, but I'm sure Sir Peter wouldn't shoot you," his smile widened, though he still wouldn't let me go.

"Let go," I said sternly. He didn't. I sighed and stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Ouch, why did you do that?"

"You wouldn't let me go," I took a step away, and Peter decided that he had the perfect opportunity to shoot. Soon the knight and Peter had started an all-out fight. I reached into my trusty pack and pulled out a silver knife and threw it so that it would come close to hitting them both.

"You," I pointed at the knight, "Stop enabling Peter," I looked at Peter, "and you, I told you already that I can fight my own battles," I walked over and pulled my knife out of the floor and put it in my pack, "Oh, and who are you?" I asked the brown haired knight.

"Oh, I'm Ace," he smiled.

"Ok, I'm Sam," I returned the smile.

"I know."

"Of course you know. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to leave," without waiting for an answer, I made my way out of the castle and into a maze. Great, know I would have to find my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am completely lost._ I thought to myself as I hit another dead-end in the horrible maze. _Why me? Why is it always me?_ I was really starting to get annoyed when I saw a shadow running through a corner. I shrugged and chased after it.

Whatever it was, it was fast. I started running fast to keep up with it. Suddenly it stopped and I got a good look at it. It was a guy with pink and purple hair, one visible golden eye with a triangle under it, punk clothes with chains, and purple cat ears and tail. Currently, he was pointing a pink gun at me. I ducked as he started shooting.

"Are all the damn people in this world trigger happy idiots?" I shouted, dodging bullets.

"Huh?" he suddenly stopped, which gave me room to punch him, "Shit," he cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding in his nose.

I wiped blood off my hand, "I asked if all the damn people in this world are trigger happy idiots," I repeated.

"Are you an Outsider?"

"Are you a cat?" I asked.

"Can't you tell?" he seemed annoyed.

"Of course I can tell. I just thought we were playing State the Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha. I'm Boris," he greeted.

"I'm Sam," I smiled and handed him a handkerchief, "Here."

"Thanks," he honestly seemed thankful.

"Do you know the way out of this maze?" I asked when his nose stopped bleeding.

"Yep. Oh, and here," he tried to hand the bloody handkerchief back.

"That's yours now," I refused, "Can you tell me how to get out?"

"Actually, you need to climb over the bushes and then you can find your way out from there. Though, I also know a way through the maze," he looked at the spot I was at, and then found me already on top of the wall.

"Thanks," I waved and started jumping from bush to bush.

I had been walking for a while when I noticed that the leaves had changed colors. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. From the sound of it, it was two people. I stopped and looked at my shadows. It was two boys, one with blue eyes and a blue uniform, and one with red eyes and a red uniform. Both of them were carrying axes.

"Eh, she stopped," Blue said.

"Aw, and I was having fun tracking her," Red said.

"Aw, you really weren't doing a good job. If you want to track someone then you need to walk quieter, not stomp on every branch you see," I advised them.

"Can you show us?" they asked.

"Sure," I started walking silently to them.

"Cool," they honestly looked happy, "To bad we have to kill you."

I had just managed to duck when they swung. "Hey, that's not nice," I avoided the swings.

"Don't worry, we'll make it quick and painless," they tried to assure me.

I sighed and jumped into a tree. I sat down just high enough that they couldn't reach, but low enough that I could taunt them. "Ha, quick and painless. Where have I heard that before?" I looked down at the two. Then their axes changed into guns. "That's just great," I muttered to myself as they tried shooting me.

"Why aren't you two stains guarding the gait?" a man came walking over. He had orange hair, a brown coat, and a purple scarf. Also, he had brown rabbit ears.

"We were doing our job Stupid Rabbit," Red said, pointing up at me. I waved.

"I'm not a rabbit and you aren't doing a good job," he growled.

"Excuse me, but you do look like a rabbit," I told him.

"I'M NOT A RABBIT!" he yelled, pulling out a gold gun and shooting at me. I jumped to a different branch.

"Hey, that's not fair. You're trying to kill an unarmed girl," I shouted down.

"Don't tell me what's fair," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and went farther up into the tree. When I couldn't see them I started jumping from tree to tree.

When I was a good distance away, I jumped down and ran into another man. We were both knocked down.

"Second time today," I muttered, standing up. I looked at the guy. He had black hair, a black suit and tie, and a black top hat with roses and a card.

"What do you mean by second time?" he asked, standing up.

I sighed, "Are you one of the trigger-happy people that want me dead?" I asked.

"Why do people want you dead?" he asked amused.

"Eh, I keep running into trigger-happy idiots and they keep trying to shoot me," I thought for a moment, "though, that really isn't a big change from where I'm from," I added to myself.

"So, you an Outsider?" he asked.

I sighed, this was really getting old, "Yes I am an Outsider. My name is Sam."

"Well, I guess…" he was cut off by the trio of idiots.

"Boss, there was a person, but she got away…" he looked at me.

"Hi crazy rabbit," I grinned and waved.

He drew his gun and tried to shoot me. "Are you still trying to shoot and unarmed person, Rabbit?" I mocked.

"Elliot," the man said sternly, "What have I told you about killing people without my permission?"

"Sorry Blood," he put his gun away.

"Now, how did you get away from them?" he asked me.

"Classified information," I answered automatically.

"Oh, really," he chuckled, "Well Sam, you are most welcome to stay here."

"Eh, no thanks. "I'd rather sleep in a tree," I said bluntly.

"Why would you rather sleep in a tree?" the twins asked.

"I hate enclosed spaces," I shrugged, "Besides; I still need to look around. See ya," I walked away, leaving Blood, Elliot, and the twins slightly shocked.

**_I am very sorry if anyone seems ooc. Please tell me if they are and how to fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking until the coolness of autumn was replaced with the heat of summer. _Ok, why is it suddenly burning hot here?_ I thought. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground.

"Save me _chu_," the person cried. It was a guy with red hair, green coat, green eyes, and a small black hat covering one mouse ear.

I pushed at him, only to have him tighten his grip around my waist, "Let go."

"Let Sam go you stupid rat," I looked and saw Boris coming closer, holding a fork and knife?

"No, don't eat me _chu_," the mouse got up and started running, with Boris after him, around me.

After a few minutes of this I started getting fed up, "Stop you idiots!" I yelled. They froze. "Now Boris, why are you chasing him around?" I asked.

"He's a stupid annoying rat and I'm hungry," he answered.

I sighed at the good logic, "Well, just don't eat him," then I looked at the mouse, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Pierce _chu_," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Pierce," I smiled.

"Hey, how come when I met you, you gave me a bloody nose, but when you met him you just smiled?" Boris asked upset.

"If you remember, you tried to shoot me," I reminded him.

"But you were chasing me," he defended.

"And I could have done more damage than a bloody nose," I deadpanned.

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying into a tree. I walked over to him.

Pierce came closer, "Wow, Sam made the cat fly _chu_. Yay!" he clapped.

I nudged Boris with my foot, "You ok cat?" I asked.

He groaned and sat up. "No, I think I might have internal bleeding," he spit blood, "Was that all you got?"

"Nope, I could have made you fly through the tree," I smirked and helped him up.

"Well, I would hate to be the person who got thrown through the tree," he looked over at Pierce, "What are you looking at, stupid rat?"

"Oh no, the cat's up!" Pierce ran farther into the woods with Boris chasing him.

_Is everyone in this world idiots?_ I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Oh well," I started heading in the direction I was first going.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while I finally saw another sign of life. It was a huge amusement park. I walked in and was soon surrounded by faceless people. I really didn't think much of them because I've been through creepier, scarier things. I was looking at all the rides when I collided with someone.

"Huh, are you ok Miss?" the man helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I answered. The man had brown hair in a braid, brown eyes, and a yellow coat with horses and music notes on it.

"That's, good," he looked at me, "are you an Outsider by any chance?"

"Yes I am. My name is Sam," I smiled.

He grinned, "Well, I'm Gowland, the owner of the Park. How about I play you a song to welcome you back to Wonderland Sam?" a violin magically appeared in his hand. I was too busy trying to figure out what he meant by 'back to Wonder,' to notice Boris and Pierce running up and telling me to not let him start. I was finally brought back to my senses when he started playing.

"Ack," I fell to my knees and covered my ears. My sense of hearing was better than regular humans. "Stop it! Stoppen! Detenerlo!" I yelled in a bunch of different languages as my ears started bleeding.

"I think you're hurting the poor Outsider,_ Mary_," a voice said from behind me. The racket stopped.

"Hello Blood," Gowland smiled as he turned his violin into a gun, "Now die."

Blood dodged the bullets, "You missed Mary."

Gowland fumed and shot more. I noticed Elliot watching at the side. I walked over to him.

"Hey Elliot," I greeted.

"Huh, so you're here too Sam?"

"Yep," I grinned,

"What happened to your ears?" he asked suddenly worried.

I touched my ear and suddenly realized that it was quieter, "Huh, I guess Gowland's playing busted my eardrums," I shrugged and used my sleeve to wipe up the blood.

After a while I was getting bored with watching Blood mock Gowland.

"Break it up you two!" I yelled, but was ignored. I looked over at Elliot, "Do you by any chance have a gun?" I asked.

He pulled it out, "Ya, but why do you ask?"

"Their ignoring me and I want to stop the fight," I grabbed his gun and fired close to their feet.

Gowland and Blood looked at me as I handed the gun back to a shocked Elliot. "Thank you," I smiled and looked at the two grown men, "Sorry, but you guys were starting to annoy me," I smiled at them and walked away.

I was heading to a place where I could find food when I ran into Boris and Pierce.

"Hey Boris, hey Pierce," I greeted them as I went over to get some food.

"Hey, what happened to your ear?" Boris asked.

"Huh, is it still bleeding?"

"No, but there is a bunch of dried blood _chu_," Pierce answered.

"Oh, well Gowland decided to 'play' me a song and it busted my eardrums," I shrugged, "they healed though."

"Ok, but what happened with the fight? Did someone die?" Boris asked intrigued.

"No one died, but you did miss the funniest faces ever," I chuckled as I remembered Elliot's face, "Classic."

"What happened?" they both asked.

"Well Blood and Gowland started fighting and I got annoyed and took Elliot's gun and shot at their feet," I smirked.

"And they didn't try to shoot you back?" Boris asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't give them the chance," I shrugged. It suddenly turned dark and I jumped.

"Ha, you're scared of the time change," Boris laughed.

"I am not scared you stupid cat," I growled, "I just wasn't expecting it."

"You should stay here for the night, _chu_," Pierce said.

"Eh, maybe I should," I yawned, "You think Gowland would mind?"

"I don't mind, "Gowland said from behind me.

"Thanks," I yawned again.

"I'll show here to a room," Boris got up and started walking me to a room.

The room I was given had a large red and blue bed with a gold comforter, a dark wooded dresser, and a nightstand.

"There are some clothes in the dresser," Boris smirked.

"Thanks cat," I yawned again and watched as he left. I walked over to the dresser and cringed at what I saw. Dresses. A bunch of the tortures. I swallowed my fears and lifted one of the torture devices up. It was a long sleeved white night dress. I sighed and put it on, careful to hide my wings, and went to sleep.

_**poor Sam, she has to face her worst fear *laughs at her pain***


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar place. All I could see was gray, green, and purple surrounding. Then I noticed a person floating towards me. The guy had gray hair, a black and gold outfit, and an eye patch.

"Where am I Pirate guy?" I asked.

"You're in a dream, and I'm not a pirate," he answered amused.

"Sure you aren't," I said sarcastically, "So who are you, and what do you mean I'm in a dream?"

"I'm Nightmare, a dream incubus. Also, this is the Dream Dimension, which I control," he said proudly.

"Good for you, now why am I here?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're here because I wanted to meet you," he smiled, "I also was trying to avoid paperwork," he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Oh, so this is because you are lazy," I said bluntly.

"I am not lazy," he said offended.

"Sure you're not," I rolled my eyes. _Can't believe the lazy guy would use me for an excuse._ I thought.

"I'm not lazy and I'm not using you for an excuse!" he shouted.

"Crap, another damn mind reader," I muttered half to myself.

"Yes I am a mind reader," he said.

"Stay out of my head," I demanded.

"No," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and smacked him across his head. He then started vomiting blood all over me.

"What the hell?" I wiped blood off my face.

"I'm a sickly incubus," he coughed.

I sighed, "Go to the doctor you damn idiot."

"No," he stopped coughing.

"Why not?"

"I hate doctors."

"I do too, and yet I go when I have too," I responded.

"No, you go to a vet," he shot back.

"That's because… Hey, stay out of my head," I yelled at him. We then started a full out argument about the differences of doctors and vets.

By the time we were done arguing, I was about to drag him by the ear straight down to the hospital. Then I started to wake up.

"The next time I see you I am dragging you to the hospital!" I yelled at Nightmare.

"Who are you taking to the hospital?" I looked over at Boris, who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm taking an annoying bastard, you want to come with us?" I invited.

"What annoying bastard _chu_?" Pierce popped up beside Boris.

"The annoying incubus," I answered and sat up and pushed the cat off.

"Oh, so you mean Nightmare," Boris said knowingly, "Sure, I'll go."

"Cool, Pierce, you coming?" I asked the mouse.

"Sure, I'll come," he gave me a hug.

"Get off of Sam, you damn rat," Boris growled.

"Eek, save me Sam," his grip got harder.

"Cut it out you two, and get out," I got up and shoved them out of the room.

With those two out, I went to get the clothes I had on the other day. I groaned at what I saw. My clothes were missing. In their place was another torture device. I sighed and put the dress on.

It was black dress with dark red at the edges that came to just below the knees. It had long sleeves. It also came with a pair of black and red striped socks that went past my knees and a pair of black death traps.

"Are you done yet?" Boris groaned for the millionth time.

I answered that by walking out. "Just wondering, who took my clothes?"

Boris smirked, "I did," he said triumphantly, "and I'm not giving them back."

I sighed, "At least give me back my backpack," he threw it at me and I caught it, "Thanks," I slung it over my shoulder.

"Ok, now let's go," he grabbed my wrist and drug me off, with Perce following behind.

**Poor Nightmare, he's going to be forced into going to the hospital *Evil laugh***


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this the place?" I asked, pointing to the huge tower.

"Yup. This is Clover Tower," Boris answered.

"Ok, lets do this," I walked into the tower and right into a guy with short blue hair, golden eyes and a lizard tattoo. He was also covered in knives.

"Sorry," he said.

"Eh, it's ok," I shrugged and looked around and noticed a guy with long blue hair and blue eyes working on a clock and drinking coffee. Talking to him was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress with an apron.

"Alice," Pierce ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Let go Pierce," the girl said annoyed. She looked at me, "Hi, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam," I said bored, looking around again I saw my target coming down the stairs. Nightmare looked at me and proceded to try to run back up the stairs. I ran and grabbed his shirt.

"Let me go! I don't like hospitals! You can't make me go!" he thrashed trying to make me let go, "Alice save me!"

They all watched as I dragged him out the door, "Boris, can you show me where the hospital is?" I asked.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with Nightmare-sama?" the blue haired guy asked.

"He was annoying me last night and I figured he needed to go to the hospital," I answered honestly.

"I'm sorry but he needs to do paperwork," the guy said.

"Aw, but I wanted to see him get a shot," I whined. Nightmare then pinched my arm hard and my grip slipped. He then ran for the stairs. Damn was that guy fast.

"Great," the guy sighed in annoyance, "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Gray, and who are you? You don't seem like a Role Holder."

"Oh, that's Sam and she's an Outsider like Alice," Boris answered for me. Gray looked at me funny.

"You're an Outsider?" Alice asked, walking over to us.

"I guess, that's what everyone's saying," I shrugged, getting bored. Then the door opened and a man with a bloody cloak and a mask stepped in carrying a bag.

"Your late Ace," the clock guy grumbled.

"Hey Ace," I greeted the knight.

"Hey Sam," he answered.

"Sam?" the clock guy asked confused.

"Yep, Sam is a new Outsider Peter brought here," Ace said. Then he looked at Gray, "Hey Gray, how about some training?" Ace asked smiling. Without waiting for an answer, he attacked with his sword. Gray blocked him with one of his knives.

I walked over to the clock guy, "How long are they going to fight?" I asked.

"No one knows," he answered without looking up.

I watched the fight. It looked like it was going to last a while.


	9. Chapter 9

After watching them fight I was starting to get bored. I walked up to Boris, "Got any ideas on how to stop them?" I asked the cat. He looked at me in surprise.

"I don't have any ideas," he said yawning. I reached to get my backpack that I left buy the door and saw that it was missing.

I spun around to face the cat, "Give me back my bag," I growled.

"I don't have it," he said. It didn't seem like he was lying.

I sighed, now where did that thing go. Oh well. A knife then went flying towards my head. I grabbed it before it hit me. Gray was now fighting with one knife so I was guessing this belonged to him. I threw it at Ace. It grazed his cheek before it hit and stuck to the wall.

Everything got quiet. They all turned to face me in shock. I walked over and pulled the knife out of the wall and gave it back to Gray.

"Ace, don't pick fights when I'm around. They only get on my nerves," I told him.

"How did you hit him?" Boris asked as I walked over to him.

"No, most people can't touch Ace," Boris replied.

"Well he was distracted."

"I wasn't distracted, the knife was too fast," Ace smiled as he wiped the blood off his cheek.

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"That was something Gray would be able to do."

"Hey if I can't pick fights with other people do you want to fight?" Ace didn't wait for an answer. I barely got out of the way when he struck.

"What the f*** are you doing?" I yelled as he tried to hit me again

"Training," he laughed and swung again. I dodged it. He was actually pretty fast with that sword. I kicked his wrist and the sword went flying.

"Sorry, but I didn't think it was fair that you had a weapon and I didn't," I smirked.

"Haha you're right it wasn't fair," he chuckled. I noticed that he was trying to get behind me. I let him. As he dove for my exposed back I sidestepped and kicked him in the side hard. He didn't go flying like Boris did but it did bring him to the ground.

I walked over to him and held out my hand to help him up, "That was the most fun I've had in weeks," I laughed.

"You fight like this often?" Boris asked confused.

Crap, I slipped, "Well, not really," I chuckled nervously, unconsciously looking for an exit.

"Well it seems like you do fight often," Ace said.

I felt my wings twitch, "I do fight once in a while, just not that often," I answered shortly.

"Why are you so nervous _chu_?" Pierce asked coming up behind me. It was then that I realized how small the room was, and how I was surrounded by people. I tried to focus on finding a rift, just to get out. My eyes widened as all I felt was an emptiness. Usually, I would at least have felt something, not just emptiness. I walked outside and ran. I could hear someone running after me. I sped up, not caring where I was going except that it was away from the strangers.

I stopped when I entered a strange forest. Listening, I could hear faint music. I noticed there were signs on a lot of the trees. I sat down at the base of one of the trees and watched the shadows dance around. Then a new shadow came, I looked up at a guy. He had red hair, a red eye, and was dresses as a jester. He also had a white mask on his belt.

"Hello, and who might you be?" he smiled down at me. I noticed that there was something off with him. Something not right.

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," I said.

He seemed surprised for a second but hid it, "Well, I'm Joker, and this is my forest," he smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm Joker," the mask said. Well, now I know what was off, the mask talks.

"Well, nice to meet you Joker and Joker," I returned the smile, "My name is Sam."

"What kind of f****** name is Sam?" the mask asked.

"Joker, don't talk like that in front of the lady," Joker scolded lightly.

"It the name I was f****** born with ass-hole," I growled.

Both Jokers seemed surprised at my outburst. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know bitch?" he yelled.

"Maybe you could have thought about is bastard," I yelled back.

"Joker, I want to talk to this bitch face to face," he yelled at the jester.

"Ok," Joker rolled his one eye.

"What the f***?" I said as I felt a pressure. I was being force to go into another dimension. I let myself go into it without too much trouble. Soon I was in a prison and looking into Joker's eye.

"Heh, so you're a damn Traveler," he said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. Then I noticed that he wearing a prison guards outfit instead of a jester outfit, "and you must be the mask."

"Is that a f****** problem?" he yelled.

"Did I say it was a problem?" I yelled back.

"Will you two be quiet?" the other Joker asked.

"Make me!" we said together. Then we started arguing again.

* * *

**i hope i didnt screw up Joker too much**


	10. Chapter 10

I lost track of how long we were arguing when the jester finally had to literally pull us apart because I had kicked Black in the nuts. He was now rolling on the floor in tremendous pain and I was trying to kick him in the side.

"Stupid f****** bitch," he moaned.

"Who are you calling a f****** bitch, dumb ass bastard!" I yelled, trying to fight off White.

"Calm down," he said as I fought against his restraining arms.

"I'll calm down when I f****** feel like it!" I tried kicking him but I couldn't.

Black got up, "Hold the f****** bitch still while I slash her throat," he held up a whip.

"Big talk coming from the guy who was crying in pain on the floor," I mocked.

"That's it!" he got ready to slash my throat. Then the prison melted away to be replaced by the forest.

"If I knew," White muttered under his breath.

"If you knew what?" I asked innocently.

"If I knew that you were a female version of Black I would not have brought you there," he groaned.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT F****** BASTARD!" I roared.

He rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, "Since you are here why don't you come to the circus with me?"

"No," I deadpanned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I hate circuses," I informed.

"How can you hate circuses?" he asked me obviously surprised.

"I've had bad experiences in circuses," I didn't tell him what those experiences were though.

"Don't worry," he grinned and dragged me away.

"Oh god," I groaned as I walk/dragged into the circus, there were too many people and bright colors.

"Huh?" Joker turned to me.

"The bitch is probably scared," I heard Black mock.

"Of course I am scared. Circuses are right next to dresses on my hate list," I rolled my eyes.

"Then why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Black asked.

"My usual clothes were stolen," I hung my head.

"Haha," Black laughed.

"Shut up dumb ass," I growled.

"Will you two please be quiet," White said.

"He started it," I said.

"Ugh, I'm dealing with two children," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Black and I said at the same time.

White glared at me, "So Sam, how did your clothes get stolen?"

"Eh, Boris took them while I was asleep," I shrugged, "Maybe later I'll go get them back. Maybe even leave Boris a surprise," I kept muttering about different kinds of pranks I could pull on him.

"Hey, maybe you could perform in the show," White told me.

"Sorry, but no," I smiled.

"Please, you might have fun," he returned the smile.

"You're lucky I'm not running from this place right now," I told him.

"Why would you run?" he asked.

"First because I hate circuses. Second, I don't trust you," I said bluntly.

"Now why wouldn't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone. So don't take it personally."

"How can you not trust anyone?" he asked surprised.

"Most people want me dead, and I've learned from experience not to trust any living creature around me," I looked away, "Actually, I think the people in my world should be more like this world," I laughed darkly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Black asked.

"Well, I wish that people were more honest in their efforts in killing like in this world. Then the freaks in my world wouldn't have to worry about getting stabbed in the back like I have," I shrugged.

"How are you a freak?" White asked.

Crap, I slipped, "I am a freak in my world. The people want to kill me because I am a Traveler," I said carefully, avoiding the fact that I had wings and excellent language skills.

We were quiet for a while. Then we walked to a tent, "Well, the clothes are over in that dresser. When you get ready ask one of the children to show you to the main tent," he smiled.

"When did I agree to be in your show?" I asked annoyed.

"Since you f****** walked into the woods bitch," Black growled.

"I am not going to preform," I ignored the mask.

"Why not?"

"Didn't we just have this talk?"

"Yes, but you still didn't give a good answer," he grinned.

"Well, I just don't want too," I told him.

"That's not a good answer," he pulled me into the tent. "Now, change into this," he gave me a red and black outfit.

I really didn't know how I ended up in this predicament. I was wearing a red and black diamond pattered dress that left my shoulders bare while the sleeves fanned out at my wrist. I was thankfully wearing a pair of black flats and red socks that went to my knees. I was currently being led into a huge tent.

The inside of the tent was huge. Looking around, I noticed Joker talking to some of the circus children. He noticed me and walked over.

"Now to find you something to do," he thought for a moment, "Are you afraid of fire?"

"No, I am not," I answered.

"Ok then. I'll give you a crash course in fire dancing," he grinned.

"You don't need to do that," I told him, "I already know how to play with fire," I grinned evilly.

"Show me then," he tossed me the stuff. I lit the sticks and started tossing them around. After that I started showing off. I spun the sticks faster and faster till all you could see was an orange blur. I tossed the flaming stick and caught it. Looking over at Joker I noticed with satisfaction his surprised face. He soon covered it and started clapping.

"See, told you I could do it," I smirked.

"Was that all you knew?"

"Nope, I just thought it would be rude to show off," I shrugged.

"Can you do anything else?" he asked.

"Yup, I can throw knives."

"Can you show me?" he asked hopefully. He handed me a knife. It was a pretty good iron one with a very sharp edge. I flipped it in my hand to get a good grip. Then I threw it at Joker. The knife whizzed past his ear.

"See, I told you that I can throw knives," I was grinning like a crazy person by now.

"That was very close," he said.

"And yet you did nothing to stop it. Now why was that?" I asked.

"He didn't think a bitch like you could throw one," Black chimed in.

"Speaking of shows, the show is going to start soon so follow me," he led me 'backstage' and I waited.

* * *

Sam is a female version of Black. poor White, how can he stand it.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking at the huge crowd of faceless people I felt adrenaline pulsing through my blood. Pushing me to either run, fly, or fight. Closing my silver and red eyes I took a deep breath while thinking of possible ways to kill White. I lifted the flaming torch. I started twirling it. Faster and faster, the crowd watched silently. Twisting, flipping, and dancing with the deadly substance. It was over almost as soon as it started. Putting the flaming torch out, I bowed low and left the stage as the crowd went wild.

"Good show," White complimented me as I walked past him.

"Whatever," I replied curtly. Walking into one of the many tents, I changed back into my clothes.

When I got my clothes on I left the tent. Passing White, I started walking in the direction that I hoped would lead me to any place but here. I noticed people looking at me and pointing. Probably talking about my performance. White hurried over to me.

"You did great in the show," he complimented me yet again. I rubbed my head in annoyance as another person walked by us and complimented on the show.

"This is why I hate doing things that people actually notice," I groaned.

"Why do you hate that?" White asked.

"I've had bad experiences dealing with these kinds of things. Once crazy people tried to shoot me in a circus, but I managed to get away."

"So you ran like the f****** wimp you are," Black said.

I sent a glare at the mask, "I ran because I'm not an idiot. I know when I need to run and when I can fight them back. Besides, it was about twenty people against one," I snapped at the annoying mask.

"How did you get away?" I swore I could see a little hamster running in his wheel inside of White's head.

"Confidential information," I told him as I thought about how someone would feed a head hamster.

"How is it f****** confidential information?" Black asked.

"Its f****** confidential information 'cause I f****** don't feel like telling you," I snapped. We then started fighting about confidential info while White rubbed his head mumbling about two idiotic children.

After arguing for about a half hour, I was finally walking alone towards a random place. I kept walking as the green trees were replaced by pink cherry trees. The flower petals falling all around me, leaving a sweet smell in the air. I sighed as the scent of blood started to overcome the flowers. I felt a blade touch my back. Before I realized what was going on, I had spun around and slashed at the person's face with one of the knives I had stashed in my sleeve. He dodged it, swinging his sword at me so fast that I had to rely completely on my instincts. Then I moved, cutting him on the cheek. Not really a deep wound, but enough to hurt a bit.

"Ace you dumb ass, don't just jump me like that," I growled.

"So you were armed," Ace said smiling his normal grin.

"Yes, I am armed. I am always armed, just in case I run into idiots like you," I sighed as I put the knife back into my sleeve and started walking away.

"So how do you know how to fight?" I stopped dead when Ace asked that question.

"I have to know. If I didn't know how to fight, then I'll be dead, and I'd rather them be hurt over me being dead," I told him sadly.

"So you're still running from the scientists," Ace said quietly. I felt the blood fall from my face.

"How the hell do you know about that!" I spun around to face him.

"So you really don't remember do you?" Ace got serious.

"What the hell is there to remember? Ace, how the hell do you know about me?" I asked. I started backing away, ready to run from Ace if he moved towards me.

"You came here when you were little," he smiled.

"How could I? I have never been here before," I told him halfheartedly. I realized now why this place seemed familiar. I have been here before. I just don't know when or why.

"Aw, I feel so hurt. Do you at least remember your old nickname?" Ace asked, acting hurt.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything, and if you don't mind I'm leaving," I yawned and walked away.

When I was a good distance away from Ace I unfurled my wings and flew up into a tree. Soon I was asleep.

_Dream/flashback_

_I struggled with the restraints tying my five year old hands together as I felt a needle poke into my arm. I screamed as the sharp instrument pierced through the bone. Then I felt someone slap me across the mouth. I stopped screaming but I couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down my face. Soon they pulled the needle out and untied me. Dragging me back into the lab, they threw me into the small cramped cage. I whimpered in pain._

_"Shut up you damn mutant," one of my torturers growled as he locked the cage. I stopped and watched them silently. As they left, I leaned against the back of the cage and watched the other experiments in their cages. Then I felt something. It felt like it was pulling me somewhere. I looked around and saw a strange light. Reaching out, I touched the light. Then I felt the pulling intensify. Soon I was falling into the light and into a strange world._

_End of dream/flashback_

I shot up and fell out of the tree. Grabbing a branch just in time to stop myself from hitting the ground, I pulled myself back onto a branch.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself quietly. Shaking my head to try to clear my rattled thoughts, I leaned back against the tree and watched the leaves and pale blossoms dance in the wind.

* * *

Does anyone know how your supposed to feed head hamsters? they help us think so they should be fed too, right?


	12. Chapter 12

I was daydreaming about my many adventures when I heard some branches snap under me. Looking down, I saw a familiar brown head. I jumped down and watched Alice jump ten feet in the air.

"Hey Alice," I greeted the other Outsider.

"There you are," she said trying to calm herself. "Where were you? Everyone was looking for you."

"Huh? People were looking for me?" I was confused. No one looks for me. Well, except the scientists, and they don't even count as people.

"Yes, you just up and ran out of there like there was a fire or something. Why did you run away?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I lied. I did know why I ran. I ran because my survival instincts kicked in, and the bird in me really disliked closed spaces.

"Oh, well come on," Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to the tower.

When we got back we were greeted by a worried lizard and incubus. I looked Nightmare in the eye and told him, mentally, that if he said anything that I would break his arms and legs, bring him to the hospital, then force a needle up his sorry butt. His face grew paler.

"Why did you run?" Gray asked, confused.

"I have no idea," I lied again. My stomach then decided that it was hungry and let out a huge grumble.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I grinned.

"I already cooked something," Gray told us. I noticed Alice's face grow pale. I walked into the kitchen.

"What is this?" I pointed to the food on my plate. It looked like purple chicken. Julius, Alice, and Nightmare were looking at the food in horror. Sighing, I cut a piece off and ate it.

"She ate it," I heard Nightmare gasp. I swallowed.

"Eh, it's not that bad," I told the incubus.

"Really?" Gray's eyes brightened.

"I think she's just trying to make you feel better about your cooking," Julius told the lizard. Grays face fell.

"I think you are being unnecessarily rude to Gray, Julius. Also, you have apparently eaten good food your whole life and never been without. I think this is excellent food considering the last meal I had in my world was fried rat on a stick," I told the clockmaker with a hint of annoyance, "So you should lay off."

"And why did you eat a rat?" was all Julius thought of asking.

"It has nothing to do with you," I told him.

Julius opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off, "So where did you go when you left?" she asked me curiously.

"Huh? Well, I met a couple of wackjobs called Joker," I told her then started mumbling stuff about how I wished I could kick Black again.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I was forced to participate in the circus," I told them.

"Forced?" Nightmare asked.

"Yup, I was forced. Don't know how or why, but I was," I told them. It then turned dark. I yawned. I felt really tired even though I had that nice long nap earlier.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Nightmare asked. I nodded and Alice took me to a guest bedroom. Leaving me, Alice told me where her room was. I shut the door behind her and walked over to the dresser and took out a nightgown. Putting on the evil thing, I noticed that my backpack was up here. Frowning, I opened it and noticed that the vial I left with Peter was laying in it.

"Creepy rabbit," I mumbled, falling onto the soft bed. I closed my eyes and started to dream.

_Dream/Flashback _

_I felt something poking my back. Rolling over, I opened my eyes and saw a boy, about ten, with brown hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. Completely different from my white shirt and white sweats. _

_"Heh, who are you?" the boy asked. I blinked and didn't say anything. He just stared at me with an unchanging grin. "Don't you have a name?" _

"_Why are you fake smiling?" I asked the boy. His smile wavered a little._

"_I'm not fake smiling," he told me._

_"You're lying," I told him in my blunt, five year old way. _

_"How do you know if I'm lying?" he asked._

_"I just know," I answered. He looked confused. _

_"Hey, do you want to play?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me away without an answer._

End Dream/Flashback

* * *

i am currently taking requests for videos. just tell me the characters and song and i will try to make a vid of it. ^o^


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up feeling more tired than I was when I fell asleep. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I stood up. Listening, I could hear people moving around. I opened my backpack and thanked fate that I had a pair of my regular clothes in there. Getting dressed in my usual black t-shirt, blue jeans, and hoodie, I quickly made my way out into the hallway.

I was wondering around for about twenty minutes before I ran into Ace.

"Hey Sam," the knight greeted me; "Do you know where Julius's office is?"

"Sorry nut I'm just as lost as you," I shrugged and started walking away, most likely down. I hope.

"Heh, so you get lost too," Ace laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with the annoying knight following at my heels still grinning like an idiot. I frowned. There was something unsettling about his smile this time.

I stopped, "I really hate liars Ace," I turned to look him in the eye, "Also it's bad for your health to hold in your emotions," I told the knight who was looking at me with a kind of shock on his face.

He laughed, "How am I lying? And I 'm not holding in my emotions," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, it's just that I really hate lying," I turned back around and started walking away.

"Yet your life is a lie," Ace said. I spun around, suddenly really pissed off.

"Yeah, I know my damn life is a lie. I know that I've been lying my whole life, and I hate it. I hate every f****** minute of it!" I yelled at him and punched the wall, leaving my hand stinging and bloody.

"If it's that bad then why don't you tell the truth?" Ace asked, still smiling at me.

"I can't," I told him, "If I told everyone the truth then they would get hurt," I looked away, wiping the blood off my hand with my shirt. Then I noticed the door. "Found the way out," I walked in and was suddenly surrounded by squirrels.

"What do you want Ace?" Julius looked up.

"Aren't I allowed to visit a friend?" Ace asked happily. Julius rolled his eyes and went back to his clocks.

"Hey Julius, where's the way out of this place?" I asked. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Last time you never got lost here," he said then realized his mistake, he pointed to a door, "Go that way."

I walked out of the room, still being followed by the crazy shadow. "What do you want Ace?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we should go on an 'adventure' now," he grinned.

"I'll go with you on an adventure when you stop lying to everyone," I told him, "And when everyone stops hiding crap from me," I added quietly. Soon I saw the door that led outside.

"Come on," Ace said grabbing my arm and dragging me in some random direction.

"We're lost," I told the knight as we walked.

"No, we're just taking a shortcut," Ace said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"And yet, when you take a shortcut we always get lost," I rubbed my hurt hand. Note to self: never fight with a wall. You will always lose.

"I don't always get lost," Ace said offended.

"Must I go ask someone?" suddenly it got dark, "Well isn't this just great."

"Well, we better get some cover," Ace said. I looked over at him to see that he already had a tent out.

"Where did you get the tent?" I asked.

"I always carry it," Ace said, smiling.

"Where?" I asked. Ace came over to me and whispered in my ear.

* * *

I really hate this chapter. also does anyone know where ace keeps his tent?


	14. Chapter 14

I HAVE RETURNED TO THIS STORY! *crawls from under a rock*

i know that i havent been updating this story, or other HnKnA, but i have a few excuses;

1. I have been tooken over by Hetalia (don't know what that is? Then read/watch it)

2. Writer's block sucks

* * *

I backed up and looked at Ace. I couldn't believe That was where he kept the tent. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Well we better get inside," he opened it and held the flap open. I rolled my eyes, but crawled into the small tight space.

The inside of the tent was tiny. Though it might be a little bigger if the blankets didn't take up the space. I noticed Ace come in and start taking off his clothes. I glared at him.

"Why are you watching me undress?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if you had the guts," I told him. He continued with his coat. Finally getting it off, he went over and sat next to me.

"Can I listen to your heart?" not waiting for a reply, he pushed me down and put his ear on my chest.

"What the f***?" I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, why does your heart sound different then Alice's?" he asked, still listening.

I really didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't like talking about it," I looked up at the ceiling. The flickering lantern casting shadows on the thin walls.

"Does it have something to do with you being part bird?" I flinched.

"How do you know about me?" I asked coldly. Ace got up and looked me in the eye.

"I still don't get why you don't remember Wonderland," he said. I did remember something but I wasn't going to tell him.

"I don't understand. I've never been here before in my life," I said, carefully lying.

Ace shrugged and the lantern went out. "Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep," he crawled under his own blanket. I just laid down and stared at the ceiling. Soon I was fast asleep.

_Dream/Flashback_

_I followed the boy through a large forest. Soon we came upon a rose maze, even though I didn't know what it was at the time, and walked into it. I was then overcome by the scent of roses._

_"Hey Peter!" he greeted someone. I looked and was a boy that was about ten with white hair, red eyes, and rabbit ears._

_"What Ace?" the boy, Peter, asked irritated. He then noticed me. "Who's that?" he asked. Ace shrugged._

_"I don't know," he grinned and looked at me._

_"What's a name?" I asked, not getting what they were talking about._

_"How can you not know what a name is?" Peter asked. I shrugged._

_"Then how about we give you a name," Ace grinned happily. "Also, a name is what people call you. Like I'm called Ace and he is called Peter."_

_"Oh, like what the whitecoats call each other?" I asked._

_"What are Whitecoats?" Peter asked suspiciously. I looked at him._

_"They're the people that do stuff to me," I told him. _

_"I still don't understand," he said._

_"I don't know how to explain," I told him truthfully._

_End Dream/Flashback_

I shot up and rubbed my forehead in confusion. Why did I keep having these dreams? I sighed as it slowly faded away and turned to look at Ace, who was still sleeping. Lying back down, I stared at the top of the tent until it suddenly got light out.

* * *

I strongly dislike this chapter

and if anyone has any ideas please tell me

thank you


End file.
